Musim Kawin Para Naga
by NatashAurel
Summary: "Jadi, setelah kita membuat sarang atau yang lebih tepatnya dapat kita sebut igloo kita akan menunggu di dalam sampai naga betina—atau untuk kita nanti, pasangan kita—datang.." / "Setelah itu?" / "y-ya.. ya kawin" / Random Pair / Set Time: After GMG, Before Tartaros / Supposed to be Funny.


**Musim Kawin Para Naga © NatashAurel**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Random Pair**

**Setting Time: After GMG, Before Tartaros**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di kota Magnolia, mengawali kegiatan para penyihir Fairy Tail di guild mereka.

Mereka berkumpul. Mereka tertawa. Mereka berpesta. Tentunya juga mereka ada dalam satu kesatuan ikatan yang dapat kita sebut 'keluarga'.

Keluarga yang bahagia bersama-sama dengan anggotanya. Setiap insan yang memiliki perannya masing-masing dalam keluarga mereka. Yang memulai, yang bertengkar, yang menonton, yang melerai, dan tentunya juga ada yang menjadi korban.

Layaknya..

"Oii.. _Flamehead_! Jangan menggangguku dengan apimu! Dan juga jangan sembarangan menyemburkan apimu kearahku dasar bodoh!" Seru seorang penyihir dengan insignia guild yang berada di dada kanannya yang saat ini sangat terekspos seksinya, Gray Furbuster—ralat—Gray Fullbuster. Ia marah karena sedari tadi Natsu di meja sebelahnya mengeluarkan api dalam jumlah yang besar dari mulut—yang tentunya juga panas, dan itu sangat dibencinya.

"Siapa juga yang ingin menggangumu?! _Stripper_?! Aku hanya membantu Lucy dalam merealisasikan novel buatannya!" Ucap pemuda berambut pink ini sembari masih menyembur-nyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Gray yang merasa terganggu langsung berdiri, berjalan tegap dan menarik syal kawan tarungnya. "Ooh, begitukah? Jika hanya begitu jangan sampai hal itu mengangguku bodoh!" balas Gray dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang langsung dibalas oleh kedua bola mata Natsu yang tidak kalah seramnya dengan milik Gray.

Sejenak untuk informasi, sudah kita ketahui sejak dahulu, jika seorang Gray dan Natsu sama sekali tidak bisa akur jika masalah hal sepele seperti ini.

Seakan sebuah isyarat, mendadak pertengkaran kecil—atau mungkin perang?—dalam guild kembali dimulai.

"Natsu! Gray! Kumohon jangan bertengkar sekarang! Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan satu paragraf dulu!" ucap Lucy memelas berusaha memisahkan Natsu dengan Gray. Natsu dan Gray yang sudah terpancing emosi tak mempedulikan perkataan Lucy, malahannya bertambah parah ketika mereka sudah mulai adu jotos. Orang-orang guild itu sudah terlalu peka dengan hal-hal ini. Ada yang ikut-ikutan, dan ada juga yang malah memberi semangat.

"Gray~sama! Semangat! Juvia akan selalu mendukungmu!" ucap seorang penyihir berambut biru yang dapat kita ketahui adalah Juvia Lockser—tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah fans sejati dari Gray.

"Ah.. sudah mulai lagi yah.. rasanya setelah 7 tahun tidak melihat mereka bertengkar, ini menjadi sangat menyenangkan.." ucap seorang Macao kepada kawan sebayanya—Wakaba. Wakaba merespon dengan anggukan kepalanya dan meminum kembali birnya bersamaan dengan Macao. Romeo yang berada di samping ayahnya hanya tersenyum sembari menengok keadaan guild yang kembali di saat-saat 7 tahun lalu. Sungguh ini sangat berarti bagi dirinya.

Ramainya. Serunya. Kocaknya. Tak ada yang dapat menyamai perihal ini.

Adu jotospun mulai melebar. Dari Natsu dan Gray berkembang menjadi pertempuran(?) yang nyaris meluluhlantahkan properti-properti dalam guild. Elfman yang terlempar kemana-mana—entah siapa yang dapat melempar Elfman—sembari meneriakkan _'Menjadi bola voli juga seorang PRIA!'_. Telepati guild yang terisi oleh ringisan kesakitan—karena pemiliknya yang memang sedang dipukuli. Gadis barmaid yang rohnya terlihat keluar saat tertimpa adiknya sendiri. Dan dua orang yang dikacangin karena sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Gajeel, kau tidak akan ikut-ikut mereka kan?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut biru yang sedang mengenakan kacamata baca dan membaca tumpukan buku-buku kusam di mejanya. Levy McGarden.

"Belum." Jawab lawan bicarnya. Gajeel Redfox.

"Apa maksudmu dari kata 'belum'? kau harus membantuku menerjemahkan bahasa kuno ini!" ujar Levy kepada Gajeel yang disertai muka menggerutu karena kesal.

"Aku belum mulai karena aku belum selesai makan paku-paku ini.." jawab pria itu sembari melempar sejumlah paku ke dalam mulutnya yang dibalas dengan muka Levy—yang lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

Entah si Levy-nya yang ga sadar kalau si Gajeel tidak membantunya, atau dianya yang memanfaatkan kesempatan berdua dengan Gajeel dalam keramaian seperti ini? Ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri~

Heh. Benang Merah.

Suasana guild semakin rusuh ketika korban-korban mulai berjatuhan dan nyawa-nyawanya mulai melayang keluar menuju surga—tentu tidak.

Suasana guild berubah ketika terdengar suara tapak kaki yang tegap dan disertainya suara gesekan besi yang membuat semua orang merinding untuk memikirkan siapa penyihir itu.

"Natsu! Gray! Hentikan semua—" ucapan penyihir wanita terkuat Fairy Tail itu terbatalkan ketika dua kepalan tangan mengarah tepat ke wajahnya.

"DIAMLAH!"

Ohh malang sekali nasib Erza. Berniat melerai dan berakhir menjadi korban.

Natsu dan Gray yang masih tidak sadar akan siapa yang mereka pukul barusan tetap melanjutkan jadwal pertempuran mereka. Tinju dengan tinju. Tendangan dengan tendangan.

Erza yang melihatnya hanya bisa memasang muka mistis nan seram yang kononnya dapat membuat kedua manusia ini menjadi akrab layaknya kakak adik. Ketika berniat membalas, mendadak pintu guild terbuka lebar dan menampakkan dua sosok naga—ralat—dua sosok manusia dengan insignia Sabertooth pada pakaian mereka.

"Sting?!" Natsu memberhentikan pukulannya yang melayang kepada Gray ketika dilihatnya sesosok Sting Eucliffe di pintu guildnya.

"R-Ryos?!" Gajeel menyemburkan serpihan-serpihan besi kepada orang di depannya—Levy—yang sekarang memasang muka marah _overheat_. Membuktikkan ia tidak kalah kagetnya ketika melihat sosok Rogue Cheney yang berada di samping Sting.

"Natsu-san.." ucap Sting dengan muka kusut.

"Gajeel.." ujar Rogue dengan muka yang tak kalah kusutnya dengan Sting.

"Apa kalian tahu bulan ini bulan apa?" tanya Sting dan Rogue yang nyaris bersamaan.

"Agustus kan?" jawab Natsu dan Gajeel dengan linglungnnya mengabaikan lingkungan disekitar mereka yang masih terkaget memasang muka 'OAO'

"Ini adalah.. bulan dimana.." ucap Rogue dengan terbata-bata.

"Ini adalah bulan ketika.. para naga melangsungkan musim kawinnya.." jawab Sting melengkapi dengan muka seriusnya.

Hening. Sunyi. Senyap. Suara Jangkrik.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"APAAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Guild Fairy Tail mendadak menjadi sunyi seimpas kedatangan Sting dan Rogue.

Tak terlihat sepasang manusia yang baku hantam lagi.

Namun dapat dipercaya jika mata seisi guild memandang Sang Naga Kembar dari Sabertooth ini.

Natsu melepaskan cengkramannya dari Gray, dan bertanya kepada Sting.

"A-Apa..?"

Sting menghela napas dan merilekskan otot-ototnya yang tegang karena hal barusan tadi. Rogue hanya terdiam sembari memutar-mutar matanya mengelilingi seisi guild mencari _sosok yang diincarnya_.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak awal Agustus ini dimulai, namun baru tanggal 17 ini kami memutuskan untuk memberitahukan kalian." Ujar Rogue menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Kami butuh 2 minggu 2 hari untuk membicarakan tentang musim kawin ini pada kalian.." ucap Sting sambil geregetan sendiri.

Suasana guild hening sesaatnya.

"Bahasanya ambigu." Ucap sang Dragon Slayer generasi kedua—Laxus Dreyar—dari lantai 2 yang ditemani oleh Makarov dan Mirajane disampingnya.

"Anak muda memang bersemangat sekali rupanya.." timpal Makarov sembari senyum-senyum nista.

"Ara~ aku hanya membayangkan apa yang mereka pikirkan selama 2 minggu 2 hari itu~" balas Mirajane dengan muka '.'

Laxus berniat menjawab pernyataan pertanyaan Mirajane tersebut namun, sebelum Laxus berucap Mirajane sudah menambahkan lagi. "_Etto_.. Laxus, apa kau tidak ada hal seperti _itu _juga?"

"Kau lupa atau bagaimana? Aku ini tidak memiliki naga!" jawab Laxus dengan malasnya.

"Ah maaf kalau begitu~"

Laxus menghela napas dan bergumam _'dasar gak peka'_.

Heh. Laxus?!

.

"Ano.. sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini sesama dragon slayer saja.. rasanya sedikit tidak enak jika harus membicarakannya sembari dilihat oleh guild seramai ini." Tawar Sting dengan keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Lalu berkumpulah mereka berempat dalam satu meja, berdimpit-dimpitan satu sama lain berusaha agar tak ada satupun yang mendengar mereka.

"Jadi.. apa yang harus kita lakukan saat ini?" tanya Gajeel dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Sungguh, apakah kalian tidak pernah diberi tahu tentang musim ini oleh naga kalian?" cetus Rogue dengan wajah yang kelam.

Natsu membalas; "Aku pernah.. namun aku lupa apa yang Igneel bicarakan kepadaku."

"Metalicana juga pernah memberitahuku tentang hal itu. Seingatku, kita disuruh membuat sarang.. atau.. semacamnyalah aku tidak peduli.." timpal Gajeel dengan muka bosannya.

"Ya untuk naga jantan—" cakap Sting terhenti ketika..

"Menjadi seekor naga jantan juga seorang PRIA!"

"Heh mereka membuat sarang? Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan setelah itu..?!" ujar Lisanna dengan wajah yang tak kalah sumringahnya dengan Elfman.

"Ya tentu saja kawin lah!" jawab Bickslow yang juga diikuti oleh boneka-bonekanya; "Kawin! Kawin" yang sekaligus menimbulkan efek merinding kepada pembaca sekalian—sok tau.

Tentu saja percakapan mereka terhenti karena disekitaran meja itu terdapat sejumlah manusia yang mengupingi mereka—ralat—karena di kiri, kanan, depan, dan belakang mereka terdapat para manusia yang sedari tadi menguping tanpa mereka sadari.

"PLEASE DEH! INI PRIVASI TAU GAK?!" ujar Sting sembari membanting piring di meja itu layaknya istri yang sedang bertengkar dengan suaminya.

Beberapa orang mulai menjauh setelah itu, namun tetap saja ada yang menguping dari meja sebelah. Ada pula yang bersiap-siap menguping melalui telepati.

Laxus yang memiliki prinsip privasi itu sangat penting akhirnya memanggil Freed untuk memasang _jutsu shiki _pada meja itu agar kedap suara. Secara kan dia orangnya peka gitu loh.

Heh.

Lalu semuanya berubah ketika negara api—ralat—semua berubah ketika Freed selesai memasang sihirnya agar meja itu tidak tembus suaranya sampai keluar.

Orang-orang tak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan para dragon slayer tersebut. Sepetik kata atau pun hanya helaan napas sama sekali tidak terdengar dari luar.

Ketika dirasa aman, Sting kembali memulai percakapannya.

"Memang, untuk naga jantan diharuskan membuat sarang. Setelah itu, apa kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya?" tanya Sting dengan muka mesem-mesem mesum.

"Bertelur?" Jawab Natsu dengan bodohnya. Direfleksikan oleh 3 lawan bicaranya dengan membentuk muka '=A='

"Bodoh." Timpal Gajeel dengan santainya.

Rogue hanya berfacepalm. Sedangkan Sting menghela napas dan menarik napasnya lagi.

"Natsu-san.. sejak kapan naga jantan bisa bertelur? .. dan juga, sejak kapan naga bisa bertelur tanpa kawin?!" gertak Sting dengan ekspresi wajah jengkel.

"_So_..?"

"Rogue, tolong jelaskan. Aku menyerah."

"Baiklah—"

"—yang membuat kami datang ke sini adalah.."

"Naga Betina" cetusnya pelan sekali.

"M-maksud kalian..? Wendy?!" lempar Natsu dan Gajeel bersamaan karena terkaget.

"Aku dan Sting sudah memikirkan ini selama 2 minggu 2 hari. Jadi, kami datang kemari.."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! WENDY TIDAK MUNGKIN DIBAGI EMPAT!" teriak Gajeel dan Natsu bersamaan lagi.

"Aku juga ga rela Wendy di bagi empat!" timpal Rogue—keceplosan.

"Eh?"

"Maaf. Aku hanya sedang berhalusinasi"

"Lagipula, seingatku itu baru boleh dilakukan ketika umur 17 tahun, Wendy masih 12 tahun nak!" Timpal Gajeel kepada Rogue dengan mata merah yang melotot tepat ke Rogue.

"Itu permasalahannya."

"Eh.. seharusnya kalian sudah melakukan itu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu kan? Kenapa belum?" tanya Natsu ketika mengingat umur Sting dan Rogue yang sama-sama 19 tahun usianya.

"Natsu-san pasti sudah tahu seperti apa keadaan Sabertooth sebelum _Grand Magic Games _itu kan?" ujar Sting.

"Bisa-bisa kami disebut orang bodoh jika melakukannya." Balas Rogue melengkapi pernyataan Sting.

"Percaya lho Salamander yang punya L2 .." Gajeel bercetus sembari menyikut kecil bahu Natsu.

"Apa. Maksudnya itu. Gajeel?" Natsu membalas dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau kan punya Lucy dan Lisanna kan? _Gihee_" Gajeel menjawab dengan gaya senyumnya yang unik itu.

Natsu terdiam sebentar. Mendadak mukanya memerah. "APA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN ITU BOKONG BESI?!"

"AKU BUKAN PATRICK! SALAMANDER!"

"Eh.. kalau begitu.. tidak harus dengan naga betina kan?" timpal Natsu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"MAKSUDMU DENGAN NAGA JANTAN?! OGAH! AKU BUKAN HOMO!" Sting berteriak sembari menunjuk Natsu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Rogue hanya menghela napas, kemudian berbicara "Sting, mungkin maksud dari Natsu bukan itu. Aku hanya berpikir jikalau kalian tidak harus dengan naga betina—maksudku dengan manusia juga bisa. Selama itu mungkin"

"Aku pusing mendengarkan ini semua.."

"Kurasa itu juga tak apa sih.." balas Sting merilekskan otot tegangnya.

"Berarti tidak harus Wendy kan? Syukurlah.. aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika dia dibagi menjadi empat.." Syukur Natsu sembari mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Kalau begitu, tolong jelaskan lagi dari awal, Sting." Pinta Gajeel dengan santainya.

"Baiklah, Gajeel-san."

"Jadi, setelah kita membuat sarang atau yang lebih tepatnya dapat kita sebut _igloo _dari jerami kita akan menunggu di dalam sampai ada naga betina—atau untuk kita nanti, pasangan kita—datang.." jelasnya dengan pasti.

"Setelah itu?"

"y-ya.. ya kawin"

Gulp. Ambigu.

"Heh. Beneran tuh..?" tanya Natsu. Gajeel sendiri mukanya sudah mesem-mesem ga jelas.

Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mengerti arti dari kata 'kawin' pada fanfiksi yang satu ini.

Heh. Author jangan nyungsep.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu diadakan disini saja bagaimana? Mengingat 16 hari kita sia-siakan untuk berpikir dan tersisa 3 hari lagi. Dan ingat.. _siapapun nanti yang masuk pertama kali ke dalam igloo kalian akan langsung menjadi pasangan kalian._" Ucap Sting kepada 3 lawan bicaranya yang menunjukkan respon anggukan kepala tanda setuju.

Mereka-pun selesai berdiskusi.

.

.

Namun sebelum keluar, mereka memanggil Laxus dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Ditandai dengan muka Laxus yang kaget lalu senyum-senyum nista yang terpampang nyata dalam lengkungan bibirnya menjadi pertanda bahwa ini adalah akhir dari dunia—bukan.

.

.

Mereka berempat akhirnya keluar.

Guild menjadi hening sesaatnya.

"Oii! Natsu! Kau belum selesai membantuku! Setidaknya satu paragraf saja! Kumohon!" pinta Lucy dengan muka 'TTATT'

Ketika Lucy akan melewati pintu guild. Tangan kekar Laxus menghalanginya sembari berkata "Maaf kan aku, blondie.. tapi mereka ingin aku menjaga agar tidak ada seorangpun yang keluar sebelum mereka selesai. Ditunggu saja."

"Yah.." Lucy-pun _broken kokoro_ mengetahui sedari tadi dia tak menyelesaikan satu paragrafpun.

"Cih, padahal aku belum menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya!" ucap Gray dengan kesal.

Levy hanya bisa menahan emosinya sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya tanda kesal. Seluruh penyihir di guild ini dapat dipastikan memasang ekspresi yang bermacam-macam diantaranya; bingung, kesal, mesum, marah, malas, dan sebagainya.

Namun sangat berbeda dengan seorang Wendy Marvell yang berdiri di samping Laxus sembari tersenyum polos.

"Ada apa Wendy? Kau terlihat sangat senang dengan ini.." tanya Laxus kepada Wendy.

"Sudah saatnya bagiku dan Rogue-san.." balasnya kecil sambil tersenyum.

"..."

Setelah kabel-kabel dalam otak Laxus tersambung, akhirnya Laxus-pun mengerti apa yang dimaksud Wendy tentang Rogue tersebut.

Wendy dan Rogue? Ada apa dengan mereka? Ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri~

Heh.

.

.

.

"Laxus, sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di luar sana?" sebuah pertanyaan mengagetkan penjagaan Laxus. Dilihatnya kesamping, tampak kakeknya—Makarov—baru saja bertanya padanya.

"Mereka sedang membuat _igloo_. Ya seperti musim kawin para naga yang dulu sudah pernah kau ceritakan padaku." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Hmm.. begitu. Jadi nanti siapapun yang masuk ke dalam—"

"—tentu saja akan menjadi pasangan mereka" lengkap Laxus pada pernyataan kakeknya yang sebelumnya.

"Hh. Namun, bukankah sebaiknya kau memberitahu hal ini kepada guild?" saran kakeknya. Namun hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Laxus. "Biar lebih seru tidak usah saja. Ini tontonan menarik yang jarang kita lihat, kek. Lagipula baru kau saja yang bertanya tentang hal ini. Kalau tidak ada yang bertanya aku tidak akan menjawab." jawab Laxus dengan senyum nista.

"Anak nakal kau ini.."

.

.

.

Dapat dilihat di halaman guild terdapat 4 _igloo _sedang berjejer rapi.

_Igloo _#1  
"Hah, syukurlah dulu aku mengamati Lisanna ketika membuat tempat ini. Jadi bisa sedikit lebih rapi lah.." Terlihat dari _igloo _milik Natsu yang normal, tidak terlalu berantakan dan tidak terlalu berlebihan juga. Jerami-jerami yang tersusun apa adanya membuat kesan—_seperti bukan Natsu_.

_Igloo _#2  
"Biar tegak sebaiknya diberikan penyangga yang kuat, bukan begitu ya?" Terlihat pula _igloo _milik Gajeel dengan nyungsepnya besi-besi di dalam susunan jerami _igloo_nya. 'Mungkin dengan besi ini bisa lebih kuat' pikirnya.

_Igloo _#3  
"Sesuatu hal yang akan terjadi seharusnya dipelajari terlebih dahulu. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga." Ujar Rogue dengan senyum polos sembari duduk santai dalam _igloo_ nya yang terlihat sangat rapi. Karena sebelumnya dia sudah mempelajari; 'Bagaimana Cara Membuat Sarang Yang Baik dan Benar' menurut Skiadrum—naganya.

_Igloo _#4  
"Auk ah gelap. Belajar gak belajar entar juga datang sendiri" oceh seorang pemuda berambut blonde—Sting. Yang juga terlihat dari _igloo_ miliknya yang teramat berantakan akan faktor kurangnya pengalaman dan ketidak niatan dirinya. _Igloo _miliknya mencerminkan—_sangat Natsu sekali_.

.

.

Laxus-pun menengok keluar melihat keempat _igloo _sudah berdiri rapi—minus yang keempat—dan siap untuk dibuat kawin.

Ambigu. Sumpah.

Laxus akhirnya membuka pintu guild, dan terpampang nyata keempat benda itu.

"Empat orang saja yang berkeperluan yang boleh keluar." Perintahnya kepada guild. Atau mungkin karena dengan perintahnya ini tontonan akan menjadi semakin menarik..? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Disaat itu juga, keluarlah Lucy, Levy, Gray dan Wendy.

Dengan maksud;

Lucy ingin melanjutkan satu paragraf yang tak datang-datang ke otaknya.  
Levy ingin menerjemahkan bahasa kuno itu—sebagai alasan berduaan dengan Gajeel(?)  
Gray ingin meneruskan pertempurannya dengan Natsu yang sempat tertunda sebelumnya.  
Wendy ingin meresemikan hubungannya dengan Rogue(?)

Dan mereka adalah kandidat YANG AKAN DIKAWINI NAGA

Oh malangnya seekor naga yang akan mendapatkan Gray nanti.

.

.

.

Setelah itu seisi guild hanya menonton dari pintu yang terbuka.

"Baunya Rogue-san.. dari.. ah yang ketiga!" Wendy-pun berlari kecil menuju _igloo _ketiga yang diindikasi berbau seperti Rogue tersebut.

Levy celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar, ditemuinyalah sebuah _igloo _dengan kerangka besi yang mencuat keluar. Akhirnya pun dia masuk kedalam _igloo _bernomor dua tersebut.

Gray dan Lucy yang memiliki pemikiran cepat berniat masuk ke dalam _igloo _bernomor empat tersebut. Karena sudah mereka yakini bahwa yang berantakan itu pasti Natsu.

Namun Lucy lebih duluan masuk. Gray pun hanya menunggu diluar, berniat masuk setelah Lucy keluar. Tetapi dia tidak jadi masuk ketika didengarnya suara Lucy yang berteriak "STING?!". Dengan pemikirannya cepatnya, sudah pasti Sting berada disana dan Natsu berada dalam _igloo _nomor satu, meskipun tidak yakin dari bentuk _igloo_ nya.

Masuklah Gray kedalam _igloo _nomor satu..

Dan Levy, Lucy, Gray adalah orang bodoh karena mementingkan keinginan sementara mereka daripada masa depan mereka..

.

.

.

Lalu..

Beginilah reaksi dalam masing-masing _igloo_.

_Igloo _#4  
"Blon..die?" ucas Sting saat ditemuinya Lucy Heartfillia dalam _igloo_ nya.

"STING?!" Ini adalah teriakan Lucy yang Gray dengar sebelumnya.

"Ah~ Aku tidak menyangka jika ini akan menjadi dirimu. Namun tidak apalah." Sting berkata sembari mendekati dan memojokkan Lucy di dalam.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

"Ayo kawin..." ucap Sting ambigu .

"KYAAAA!"

Lalu jeritan-jeritan nista keluar dari _igloo _bernomor empat.

.

_Igloo _#3  
"Rogue-san?" ucap Wendy sembari masuk dan menemui sosok yang dicarinya di dalam _igloo _ketiga tersebut.

"Wendy?"

"Ah syukurlah, ini sungguh kau, Rogue-san." Ujarnya sembari duduk di hadapan Rogue.

"Aku juga bersyukur ternyata apa yang diucapkan Skiadrum benar-benar terjadi sekarang" balas Rogue dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Hmm. Dulu Grandine juga berkata bahwa aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak Naga Bayangan saat umurku menginjak 17 tahun." Jawaban Wendy tersebut membuat Rogue bersemu kemerahan menerimanya.

"Skiadrum juga mengatakan hal yang sama.."

"Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan hari ini, namun karena insiden Tenrou, aku melewatkan 7 tahun hidupku.. jadi.. ya.. sekarang aku masih 12 tahun. Kalau Rogue-san menunggu 5 tahun lagi tak apa kan?" ujar Wendy dengan polosnya dan disertai semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula umur kita seharusnya sama sekarang, namun tak apalah. Yang penting sudah pasti.." balas Rogue dengan sekilas guratan merah yang nampak di pipinya.

Oh rupanya. Ini yang Author maksud daritadi.

AUTHOR GA BOLEH NYUNGSEP OI.

"Ya sudah jika begitu. Lebih baik Rogue-san memberiku tanda dulu sebelum nanti aku diambil yang lain.." ucap Wendy sembari menyibakkan rambutnya dan menampakkan leher jenjang miliknya. Lalu ia arahkan lehernya tersebut pada mulut Rogue. Wendy membuang mukanya yang kemerahan agar tidak terlihat oleh Rogue.

"A-Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya.."

Lalu akhirnya Rogue memberi tanda pada leher Wendy dengan cara menciumnya, atau dapat kita sebut sebagai _kissmark_.

Wendy yang merasa geli karena perbuatan Rogue padanya hanya bisa mengerang pelan.

Apakah mungkin harus mengubah rating cerita ini menjadi M?

Belum kok!

Heh.

.

_Igloo _#2  
"Gajeel!"

"..."

"Gajeel.. kenapa kau diam saja?! Cepat bantu aku menyelesaikan bahasa kuno ini!" teriak Levy di depan wajah Gajeel, yang dibalas dengan mimik wajah Gajeel yang benar-benar gak karuan saat ini.

"Kalau sudah begini aku tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi, Levy" ucapnya pelan sembari memegang kedua tangan Levy dengan satu kepalan tangannya yang besar.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" marah Levy terhadap Gajeel yang bersikap aneh kepadanya.

"Ga—Kyaa!"

Dan jeritan-jeritan nista pun ikut keluar dari _igloo _nomor dua ini…

.

_Igloo _#1  
"Oi Natsu!"

"G-Gr-Gra.. TIDAAAKKK!" teriak Natsu menggema di sepanjang _igloo-igloo_ tersebut.

"Eh.. apa maksudmu?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU KAWIN DENGAN GRAY!"

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU KAWIN DENGANMU?!"

"LALU KENAPA KAU MASUK?!"

"AKU HANYA INGIN MENYELESAIKAN URUSAN KITA SEBELUMNYA!"

Dan terjadilah baku hantam untuk kedua kalinya.

Teriakan-teriakan greget mereka bahkan tidak menyanggupkan Author untuk menulis ekpresi mereka saat itu.

.

.

.

Namun sebelum semuanya berlanjut, sebuah tangan besar menyapu jerami-jerami yang menajdi bahan utama pada _igloo _mereka.

"Ekhem." Ucap Makarov.

Ketika jerami-jerami itu sudah terbuang. Tampaklah sosok-sosok dragon slayer yang akan melaksanakan acara mereka dengan berbagai cara.

Natsu dan Gray yang masih saling baku hantam.

Gajeel yang mengangkat Levy dengan satu tangannya menyebabkan tubuh kecil Levy tergantung karenanya.

Rogue yang masih menempelkan mulutnya di leher Wendy.

Serta Lucy yang menarik kedua tangan Sting hingga mentok dan menendang wajah Sting. Layaknya ingin memisahkan kepala dengan badan milik Sting.

Para penyihir Fairy Tail dibuat kaget dengannya. Apalagi ketika melihat aksi Rogue dan Wendy yang tetap berlangsung meskipun jerami-jerami itu sudah berterbangan.

"Ekhem.. Perhatian.. Tolong hentikan aksi kalian sebentar saja." Ucap sang Master keenam Fairy Tail ini.

Setelah mendengar suara besar itu, akhirnya pun mereka semua berhenti dari aksi masing-masing.

"Saya, selaku master dari Fairy Tail yang sekaligus mengamati langsung apa yang terjadi disini, menghormati tradisi musim kawin ini. Namun musim kawin itu adalah untuk naga, sementara kalian adalah manusia yang berakal budi! Tidak sepatutnya untuk melakukan ini, disini, sekarang dan tanpa keterikatan hubungan pernikahan—"

"—namun aku tidak berkata bahwa kalian harus melakukannya lagi. Jadi, jadikanlah yang masuk ke dalam _igloo _kalian tadi. Pasangan, sehidup, semati, seumur hidup."

Pidato singkat dari Makarov diberi salutan tepuk tangan dari para anggota guild.

Namun hal itu tidak lama terjadi ketika.

"KAKEK?! APAKAH AKU BENAR HARUS MENIKAH DENGAN GRAY?!" Ucap Natsu bersamaan dengan melayangnya sebuah pukulan ke kepala Gray.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU DASAR BODOH?!" balas Gray sembari menendang dada Natsu.

"JUVIA TIDAK AKAN MENGAMPUNI NATSU-SAN JIKA KEADAANNYA BEGINI!" teriak Juvia dari balik kerumunan.

"Oi! Sting! Apakah tidak ada cara lain agar aku bisa berganti pasangan?!" tanya Natsu sembari menangis tersendu-sendu mengetahui nasib malangnya kedatangan seorang Gray Fullbuster dalam _igloo _nya.

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada sejarahnya naga jantan masuk ke dalam sarang milik naga jantan lainnya. Atau dia naga banci, mungkin?" ucap Sting sembari mengejar Lucy dan berteriak 'Ayo kita menikah dan buat 30 anak!', malangnya nasibmu, Lucy.

"KAU INI NAGA BANCI YA KAN GRAY?!" ucap Natsu sembari marah-marah dan memukuli kepala Gray.

"AKU BUKAN NAGA BODOH! DAN AKU JUGA BUKAN BANCI!" seru Gray tak kala marahnya dengan Natsu.

.

"Hachingg.."

"Ada apa? _Master Bob_?" Seru Eve yang berada di samping master Blue Pegasus tersebut.

"Ah~ Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku~"

.

"Namun, Natsu-san.. mungkin ada cara.. meskipun ini terlarang" ucap Sting dengan membawa Lucy yang sudah pingsan di gendongannya.

"APA ITU?! CEPAT BERITAHU AKU!"

"Jika seorang naga tidak suka dengan pasangannya. Agar dapat berganti pasangan.. bunuhlah pasangan yang tidak kau sukai tersebut"

"KALAU BEGITU SINI GRAY! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

"TIDAAAK!"

"JUVIA MASIH LEBIH MENDING GRAY-SAMA BERSAMA NATSU-SAN DARIPADA MATI!"

Situasi berubah menjadi Natsu dan Gray yang bertengkar. Sting menggendong Lucy yang pingsan lalu membawanya ke gereja—tidak sabaran sekali kau rupanya, Sting.

Serta Rogue yang dipukuli Erza karena perbuatannya pada Wendy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wendy tadi?! Kau tidak meminum darahnya kan?!" cetus Erza dengan kasar sembari tetap terus memukuli Rogue.

Rogue sendiri sudah mokat sedari awal dipukul oleh Erza.

"A-ano. Erza-san.. Rogue-san hanya melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, kumohon jangan memukulnya seperti itu!" Seru Wendy sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Apa yang kau katakan—Wendy?! T-tu-tunggu dulu! A-apa yang ada di lehermu itu?!" manik mata Erza melebar dengan disertai mukanya yang membentuk ekspresi 'OAO' ketika melihat dua bercak kemerahan di leher mungil Wendy.

Oh rupanya Rogue melakukan hal itu dua kali pada Wendy.

"Ah.. ini.. ini tanda Rogue-san padaku bahwa aku adalah miliknya sekarang" ucap polos seorang Wendy kepada Erza.

"A-apa..?" Erza-pun menurunkan Rogue dari cengkramannya." Erza masih memasang ekspresi kagetnya.

Rogue pun bangkit dari tanah. "Skiadrum dan Grandine telah menjodohkan aku dengan Wendy.. Sejak dulu.." ucap Rogue sepatah kemudian jatuh mokat terlentang di tanah.

Erza-pun tanpa mengucap sepatah kata langsung pergi menyosor masuk ke dalam guild masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

Dan juga seisi guild yang masih _shock _dengan apa yang terjadi pada Wendy.

Mirajane pun dengan rusuh langsung berteriak, "Aku tak bisa membayangkan bayi-bayi berambut biru dan bermata merah yang lucu dan imut!" dengan ekspresi 'XD'.

"Hh. Mungkin saja nanti yang lahir bisa saja naga sungguhan." Ucap Laxus sembari menghela napas.

"Eh? Benarkah begitu? Laxus?" Tanya Mirajane yang sekarang tepat berada di samping Laxus.

"Mereka-kan sesama dragon slayer.. jadi mungkin saja.. meskipun itu cuma pemikiran bodohku sih.." jawab Laxus sembari menghela napasnya.

Mirajane hanya tersenyum setelah itu dan bergumam dalam hatinya; _'seandainya Laxus benar-benar dragon slayer.. aku akan masuk ke sarangnya' _dan itulah hal terpendam dalam hati seorang Mirajane.

Heh. Ini bukan fic Miraxus.

.

.

Suasana menjadi kacau balau lagi. Ketika mereka malah merayakannya—terkecuali untuk Natsu dan Gray.

"Mungkin ini bisa menjadi awal dari persahabatan antara Fairy Tail dengan Sabertooth.. terimakasih untuk Wendy dan Lucy.." ucap Makarov sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung kecilnya dengan tongkat miliknya.

"Sungguh aku tak bisa percaya jika Wendy sudah dijodohkan oleh naganya dengan Rogue.." ucap Erza kepada Mirajane yang sekarang berada di bar.

"Ara~ mereka kurasa memang cocok.." balas Mirajane kepadanya.

Sesaat setelah itu, Mirajane kembali ke Erza sembari duduk di depannya. "Nee, Erza. Coba kau bayangkan kau adalah seekor naga"

Erza memulai membayangkan.

"Lalu kau menemukan sebuah sarang naga yang penuh dengan stroberi"

Erza mulai ngiler memikirkannya.

"Dan ketika kau masuk.. kau bertemu seekor naga yang ternyata adalah Jellal"

Erza-pun berhenti membayangkan kemudian bersemu kemerahan. "I-itu tidak mungkin terjadi!—" sela. "—oke, oke, aku jadi penasaran jika dia menjadi naga, naga apa ya?" ucap Erza berusaha mengalihkan keadaan.

"Naga Jelly mungkin? Wkwkwk" canda Mirajane dengan antusias.

Dan Erza masih tidak berfungsi karena kenaikan suhu mendadak di pipinya.

"APAKAH AKU BENAR-BENAR HARUS MENIKAH DENGANMU?!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI KALAU AKU-PUN JUGA TIDAK MAU!"

"Se-sebenarnya Juvia sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai Gray-sama.. namun cinta sesama jenis Gray-sama dengan Natsu-san telah melelehkan hati Juvia.. KUMOHON NATSU-SAN! Jangan bunuh Gray-sama! Huweee!" ucap Juvia sembari menangis dan itu sekaligus membasahi seisi guild.

Juvia menangis, tatkala Lucy juga menangis. Lucy dan Juvia yang sama-sama menangis menimbulkan kesan tersendiri sesampainya mereka sadar. Bahwa Gajeel dan Levy.. tidak berada disini.."

"Ngomong-ngomong.. dimana Gajeel dan Levy? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi.." tanya Master Makarov kepada seisi guild.

Tidak ada yang menjawab karena memang tak ada yang tahu.

Namun semuanya pasti tahu apa yang dimaksud dari ketiadaan mereka dalam guild ini sekarang..

* * *

**Huweeh. =w= akhirnya selesai juga. Wkwkkw.  
Kepikiran hari ini, langsung nyelesain hari ini juga. GREGET.**

**Pairingnya random kan ini? XD wkwkwk.**

**Biar gak mainstream XD**

**Saya sendiri juga ga tahu darimana saya kepikiran ide untuk fic satu ini. Tapi semoga saja fic ini dapat menghibur para readers sekalian :3**

**RnR!**

**Btw.. sebelum itu, saya kasih bonus dikit deh XD**

* * *

~omake~

"Gajeel dan Levy tidak ada disini.. yah mungkin mereka sudah mulai duluan. Tehee~" seru Mirajane dengan senyum nistanya.

Seisi guild-pun hening mendengarnya.

"Tetapi.. kalau dilihat-lihat tidak hanya mereka berdua yang hilang." Ucap Sting.

"Kemana exceed kalian?" tanya Rogue.

"Happy bilang, ia pergi bersama Charla dan Lily ke suatu tempat.."

"Charla juga bilang ia akan pergi dengan Happy dan Lily bersama-sama"

"Sting.. apa kau tahu Frosch kemana?"

"Apa?! Aku kira Lector pagi tadi bersama Frosch!"

"Jangan-jangan.." ucap seisi guild bebarengan.

"JANGAN-JANGAN MEREKA JUGA SEDANG MUSIM KAWIN?!"

"Kyaaa~ aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa anak-anak kucing yang imut nanti!" dan kalian tahu siapa yang berteriak itu.

~real end~


End file.
